RWBY: The devil Factor
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU DMC: Dante and Vergil end's in renmant after their battle in temern ni gru. now in a new world they will have to make their place in it. without knowing that old an new enemies will stand in their and that their arrival couldnt be so fortuitous. Pairing Undecided


**Prologue: A new World wih the same problems**

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and RWBY aren't mine**

In the top of a waterfall in hell a ferocious battle was taking place between two brothers fighting for the things in which they both believed, they were the sons of the legendary demon Sparda who by the machinations of fate ended up becoming enemies"what's the matter Vergil are you tired and need a break?"Said one of the brothers he was a young man about 18 years of white skin, silver hair and light blue eyes dressed with a red coat, dark green pants and black military boots. He was armed with a dark blue claymore.

"should I ask you that Dante because you are the one who carries a defeat on the scoreboard" told his brother Vergil; him a young man of about 18 years of white skin, Silver hair brushed back and was dressed with a black trousers and vest and a blue coat, he was armed with a Okatana and the claymore of Sparda Force Edge with which he was blocking a lunge of the Sword of Dante, although ignored by the two brothers the medallions they carried were beginning to glow with a reddish glow as they ignored one of the many protections that were put into the amulets was activated due to power absorbed from forced edge.

Dante apply more force with his sword and pushed vergil back then unsheathe ivory and shoot a burst of bullets at his brother who blocked the shots with his sword. "Seriously Vergil because if I'm not mistaken I was sweeping the floor with you in our last fight before that bastard Arkham intruded" Vergil frowned slightly at the words of his brother but gave no further demonstrations of annoyance just returned to the attack with the sword of his father against Dante who also launched to the offensive with rebellion but in the moment when swords clashed the energy that was being accumulated in the medallions was released activating the protection; the space-temporal spell know as Kaleidoscope that gave origin to a temporary space vortex that began to suck them both as the function of such protection was to send them to another dimension so that the enemies of Sparda could not harm them but due to the disappearance of demon he could not give energy to spell.

"What the hell have you done vergil!" asked Dante annoyed at his brother as he nailed his sword into the ground to avoid being sucked by the vortex.

"Even if it costs you to believe brother this is not my fault, but I recommend you to be prepared for the worst since this is a space" time anomaly and could send anywhere-Vergil said before being sucked by the portal.

"Shit!" It was all he could say Dante before reaching also be absorbed through the anomaly temporal space.

Location unknown nighttime

The first thing Dante notice when he opened his eyes and got up from the floor was that he was in an alley of a city "Well at least I'm not dead or in hell, that least that's a good thing" but then the raises his eyes and look at the sky and see the moon he cannot help but feel annoyed because the moon seemed to be fragmented and to further that feeling he could not recognize any of the constellations which could meant only one thing "God danmit Vergil send us to another world! - commented furious the son Sparda since he decided to do the first instinctive action that came to his mind when everything went to hell ... blame Vergil, Dante undoubtedly had a solution to all his problems (although the 90% of the time that ended in an explosion or causing him more headaches) so calm after calming himself he decided to find out where he was.

**/30 minutes later/**

Dante was walking the streets of the city without an apparent destination, during that time he had learned that the world had ended was called remnant called and that he was in the capital of the kingdom of Vale and interesting enough they had problems with demons like creatures called Grimm and one could win a good money hunting them , but apparently one first had to have a license in order to get the best works in one of the schools but as inscriptions season had passed for now he must settle with the money he make selling some red orb and the work that could take. Not much but for now it should suffice "although you this shirt this shirt is cool" thought the demon hunter of the black shirt he had bought because when the demons attacked his local he only had time to take his coat. But in that moment his stomach roars, but first he was going to get something to eat because he was starving.

**/Later/**

Dante was eating a slice of pizza in a restaurant in the shopping area of the city when a disturbance get his attention because in a store a pair of thugs flew out of a window and a moment later a girl of about 15 years, of black short hair and white skin, gray eyes, wearing a black dress with red trim and a red and navy coat with a red scythe exit the building. When he noted that she was being outnumbered, Dante end of eat his pizza and went to help her "Well, well what do we have here? A group of men sexually harassing a minor is it that the lots of you are so pathetic that the women don't pay attention and now chase the little girls?" Dante mockingly told the men who were pissed by his words while he unsheathed Rebellion.

Roman Torchwick never felt so eager to give a beating somebody like that white-haired bastard who was blatantly mocking him. That could not go unpunished -what idiots expect catch him! - 3 of the thugs were against Dante but bisects their weapons with his sword and then give an uppercut to the thug next to him breaking his jaw and give him rotary kick impacting in the head of mobster knocking him to his left and the last gives a nasty blow to the stomach that causes shrinkage of pain and then knee him in the head leaving him cold on the floor.

-What Happens that's it, really your henchmen are pathetic look that little red riding hood have already kick the ass of to those who were after her-he said smiling cynically at the mobster pointing with his thumb towards where was the girl who had actually left her rivals KO.

- Well fuck it seems that I should make a strategic retreat but don't think that I will forget this kid -Roman told them both before running away.

-Hey don't run away - Told the girl to the criminal leader before pursue him, Dante after thinking a moment decided to accompany her because apart from that this could help her this would kill his boredom.

"Hey wait for me Red Riding Hood because you may need help later" said Dante when he reaches the girl who blushed embarrassed by the nickname and replied exasperated.

My name isn't Red Riding Hood is Ruby-Dante just smiled charmingly and told her making her blush.

"Calm down cutie right now we will catch this idiot and if you're interested my name is Dante pleased to meet you" he told her as they climbed to the roof of the building where Roman was boarding an aircraft.

At that time Ruby transforms her crescent rose into a sniper rifle and Dante pulls out his guns opening fire on the aircraft but a woman in the shadows throws them some fireballs that are repelled by a force field.

All right kids leave me do this to me from now-Les seriously said a woman dressed as a teacher with blonde hair tied in a bun, green eyes, lens and a stern look on her face she attack the airship throwing aces of purple energy to the ship to then make a shower of hail fell on this but the other witch made the floor become red hot but she jumps and dodge the explosion and then convert the rubble in a spear throwing against the ship but her opponent creates a barrier around this destroying the spear at the time Ruby turns her gun into a sniper rifle and Dante pulls out his guns and they opened fire on the ship but their enemy blocks the shots and causes that fire emerge of the ground but the woman, ruby and Dante dodge the attack.

The aircraft then takes advantage of the commotion to leave the place into the night-Wau you are a hunter- said a surprised and happy Ruby to the women ruby "can I have your autograph?!" said the girl like a complete fangirl at the women making Dante's hit is face because of her attitude.

**/Moments later in in VPD/**

Well among all end of this situation had to be this- thought something annoyed and pissed Dante to the lecture that he and Ruby were receiving from the blonde huntress since the only person who could lecture him was dead and buried "If it depended on me would send you two home with a pat on the back and a pull ears. But unfortunately that doesn't depend on me because someone wants to talk with both you" Say the woman before Dante could reply with a comment of his own.

At that moment a man in his 30s with white skin, green eyes, gray hair and dressed in black robes and a green scarf and glasses told them taking a seat at the table and puts in it a tray of cookies which ruby begins eat. "Ruby Rose ... you have silver eyes" Said the man at the girl after staring at her for a moment and then turn his attention to Dante "And who are you Good Samaritan?" Ozpin said To Dante who was putting himself comfortable in the chair and after pondering a moment replied.

"My name is Dante and I'm sorry but I don't give autographs" Told Dante at the Beacon director who just smiled and told them.

"I like your boy attitude boy but let me introduce myself; my name is Ozpin and I am the director of the Vale academy hunters and I would like that both of you to enter my school this semester" he said surprising them.

**/Vacuo No man's land/**

In the most inhospitable of one area in the desert kingdom Vacuo an abandoned temple since time immemorial and forgotten by history of Faunus and humans alike, in its interior a long forgotten and infinitely more powerful and deadly threat that the grimms was awakened from their long slumber.

"So after many eons we have finally awakened" Said the voice of a woman hidden in the darkness from which could only be noticed her eyes that glowed with an unholy shine.

"Indeed although I wonder how things have changed since our era" Said a female voice to her peers she was closer to the light and although one could not distinguish her features completely one could tell by her silhouette was a beautiful woman with two dragon wings on her back.

"Well to me I doesn't matter as long as I can cause pain and suffering to the mortals because it is time for them to remember what is the true order of the food chain" comment one with a somewhat sadistic and blood thirsty tone to another figure who was a man with bright red eyes.

"Calm down brothers soon we'll get moving because we are still weak and need to awaken our subjects to prepare everything for our return to this world" their leader said with a voice that didn't guarantee anything good for anyone because anyone who would hear it would realize that this creature wanted only cause pain and suffering on an unimaginable scale.

**Author Notes: And that everything for now people I can only say sorry for the poor grammatical quality but English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader, and for the story well has you have realized this fic This story takes place on a alternative universe and for the pairings I don't know if making it a single pairing or a harem pairing for the sons of sparda.**

**And tell me what idea do you think is better: a Fallout an Harry Potter Crossover in which harry is the courier or a borderlands and Naruto in which Naruto would be a Gunsliger Swordman Vault Hunter with some few tricks in his sleeve. **


End file.
